


Rude Awakening

by BlasphemyBee



Category: F is for Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlasphemyBee/pseuds/BlasphemyBee
Summary: It was eventually going to happen, whether Billy liked it or not. He just wished he hadn't been exposed to things so quickly.





	Rude Awakening

The rude awakening of what awaited Billy past the doors of adolescence was crashing in much sooner than expected.  
Of course, the boy was 11. It was eventually going to happen, whether Billy liked it or not. He just wished he hadn't been exposed to things so quickly. It was like an eruption; the earthquakes slowly built up until that ugly pyroclastic cloud of traumatizing ordeals came in hot.

This was to say, he definitely didn't want to see his brother jacking off.

A pool of warmth overflowed his stomach every time the vision came back. Kevin with his shirt riding up, back pressed into a pillow that was propped up against the bed frame. Sweat beading at his forehead as he jerked his hand up and down with force, long calloused fingers from playing in his band wrapped around his twitching, leaking cock.

In his opposite hand, he held a crumpled magazine. A woman clad in underwear sat on the cover and the title and article names printed along the front promised much more risque stuff buried within its pages.

Billy slammed the door promptly after screaming at the sight.

He and Kevin spent the rest of the day in silence. They didn't speak of the incident, though Billy did find out about Kevin's sudden interest in separate rooms.

The thought almost hurt, but he knew it'd be better. Kevin would be able to do his business in peace, and Billy would have his own room for the very first time. No annoying older brother playing his records, or yelling at him, or snoring so loud, the redhead can't even hear himself think.

Billy sighed, bearing this in mind as he reached into the fridge for the orange juice carton. He could feel the liquid slosh around inside as he checked the front, groaning when it read “extra pulp” on the front in bright purple. Nonetheless, he was thirsty, and so shut the fridge door with it in his hand.

And then, he dropped it.

Kevin had been standing behind the door, waiting to get into the fridge himself. With another quick observation, Billy could see that Kevin was indeed not wearing pants. His shirt hung around his thighs, the navy blue of his boxers peeking out from under the loose fabric. With any such luck, Kevin's shirt would slide up when he stretched his arms towards the ceiling. A feat that occurred every time, and was also one Billy seemed very keen on taking intense study in.

The teen took notice in this, furrowing his thin eyebrows with annoyance before bending down to grab the carton. Billy's breath hitched.

When Kevin stood again, his little brother was quick to avoid his gaze and shuffle back a bit so he could get to the fridge.

A moment passed, then another. This is how it was. Not a word spoken between them since the incident, and it was driving Bill up the wall. He wanted to be close to Kevin again. It sucked not being able to joke around, and talk, and even argue with him.

Inhaling, he placed his thumbs in the pockets of his own jeans.

“. .Hey, Kevin.”

The teen's eyes flickered up. They shifted to stare at the middle murphy child with an intensity that almost coaxed the boy to back up, but he stood his ground as he awaited a response.

Finally, Kevin sighed, slamming the fridge door shut and leaning his back against it.

“Hey, Bill.”

Okay. That was a start.

Bill gulped, then moved to lean against the fridge as well. “We haven't been talking.”

“No, we haven't,” Kevin said intelligently, arms crossing.

Scratching at his cheek with the tip of his pointer finger nervously, the younger boy sighed and tilted his head back. “I don't want stuff to be weird just because I saw you-”

“Doing nothing,” Kevin immediately interjected, “nothing happened, and you didn't see anything.”

Scowling, the preteen shook his head. “Whatever, Kevin. It's okay. Uh, I know.. Teens do that stuff alot, and it's normal, and-”

“God, what are you? Dad?” The noiret laughed bitterly, pushing off the fridge and moving to stand in front of Billy.

“Gonna talk to me about the birds and bees, Bill? The miracle of ejaculation?”

Bill's eyes flashed with something unreadable. He inhaled sharply. “N-no-”

“No, no. That's not it! You just want to fucking be smug about this. You saw me jacking off, so what? It's not something we need to talk about. I don't need to talk about this with you.”

Before Kevin could retreat to the living room, Billy's hand shot out, looping around his brother's wrist and holding him in place. Kevin's eyes blazed angrily as he stared the child down. He pressed in closer, nose hovering merely centimeters away from touching Bill.

“I don't need you getting in my fucking business, Bill. We're not talking about this.”

Kevin yanked his hand away from the boy's grasp, shoving him against the fridge and walking out of the kitchen.


End file.
